It's gonna be okay
by ben8615
Summary: It's the anniversary of Robin's parents death, and he's not curled up in his room sobbing. Not at all.


_It's gonna be okay._

The sun peeked its way hopefully through the windows of a famed t-shaped tower, playful fingers enticing all ages towards the lure of happy memories in its joyous gaze. Is there any human to grace this blessed planet that will not answer summers endearing call?

"AAAAARGH! How? ... What? ... Why? ... AAAAARGH!" A flock of birds squawk in distress, along with a previously meditating, presently annoyed Raven. "You cheated! No one can match my awesomeness at videogames!" Beast Boy slammed his controller onto the team sofa, then stomped on it with the fury of an inferno, while Cyborg leant back with a smile and a wink.

"Just pure, natural kick ass style BB, you can't beat it! Now, how about I make some breakfast to celebrate? Be prepared for a meat tidal-wave!"

"Yuck, you monster..."

As Beast Boy and Cyborg meander towards the kitchen, an age old argument dancing its way in and out of all present ears, a new figure makes themselves boldly known.

"Friends! What a glorious day! Isn't life simply spectacular?" Eyes alight and feet barely brushing the floor, Starfire zooms towards Raven. This, of course, only adds to the storm cloud crackling over the resident Goth's head.

"Would you all keep the noise DOWN!" Raven shrieks, as BeastBoy's gaming remote splits in half, "I'm TRYING to MEDITATE!"

A deathly silence follows her outburst. She groans, massaging her temples. "Forget it, I'll just read."

Starfire wordlessly passes her the book lying on the couch, and Raven flicks to her page, emotions swept away with an author's skilled hands.

Starfire bobs in the air for a second, before dashing to the kitchen to encase BeastBoy in a hug.

"Soy milk is so muc.. oof! Star, watch the ribs!"

"My apologies, BeastBoy," the Tamaranian whispers sadly, before her fiery eyes light up again. "Isn't the day simply marvellous?"

"Yea ... I guess," BeastBoy replies, his brow furrowed, "but there seems to be something missing..."

The three teens stand (or float) quietly for a minute.

"Hey guys," Raven calls from the TV area, "Have any of you seen Robin?"

"Wait a minute, where is Robin?" Cyborg asks, eyes widening. "He can't still be asleep, it's 11:30!"

He checks a computer on his arm, typing quickly.

"My heat scanners tell me he's in his room."

BeastBoy morphs into a cheetah, leaving the age-old meat/tofu debate for another time.

"I'll go check on him," he shouts, before sprinting out the door.

* * *

It's today.

The anniversary.

He can barely believe it.

Six years.

He's been an orphan for six years.

Robin laughs softy, resolutely ignoring the waver in his voice, or the heaviness in his throat.

He won't cry, not today. He's too old for that.

He bites his lip, fighting against the burning in his eyes.

If only he were stronger.

If only he was fast enough to grab her hand.

If only he wasn't such a stupid failure.

He clenches his fists as the tears spill over, a broken gasp leaving his lips.

Why? Why him? Why did it have to happen to _his _parents?

Why couldn't he save them?

The tears are pouring in earnest now, and he grabs at his sheets to try and stifle the noise.

Bruce left him too, or made him leave, to be more exact.

If he'd only been a better partner, he'd still have a guardian, someone to love him, and to love in return.

He hears a pitiful whine, and shoves his sheets harder into his lips.

The last thing he needs is the team checking on him now.

He tries to steady his breathing, but only succeeds in hiccupping like a dying goldfish.

No wonder Bruce didn't want him around, he was such a hopeless baby.

Probably still is.

_"My little baby bird," _his mum used to call him.

Wasn't much of a bird if he couldn't save her.

He didn't think it was possible, but he's crying harder. So hard, he's running out of air.

Or he isn't, as he's still ignoring the pathetic noises being muffled by his sheets.

WHY? Why did it have to be him? Why was it always him?

He hears a knock on his door _"Robin?"_

_... SHIT._

He's so dead.

Okay, focus Robin. Breath.

The tears keep coming, streaming down his cheeks in waves.

He only manages a short gasp of air before he's sobbing uncontrollably, yet again.

_"Robin, Cyborg says you're in here. It's, like, 11:30 man. You can't still be asleep!"_

All he needs to do is calm down long enough to say he fine, that's it.

He tries holding his breath, but all that leads to is a coughing fit.

A loud coughing fit.

Dammit.

_"Robin? Are you okay?"_

Yes! He's fine, he just needs to find a way to say it.

_"Cyborg! Come up here! I think Robin's sick. Can you open the door?"_

No. No, no, no, no, NO! He can't have his team see him like this!

He frees one hand from the blankets, and pulls at his hair.

God, he's so useless!

A fresh wave of tears assaults him, blurring his vision even more.

He just needs to _breathe!_

He hears three sets of footsteps running down the hall.

Crap! He has to get out of here. They can't see him like this.

He throws himself out of bed, gasping for air through his sobs.

He fumbles for his grappling hook, but he's shaking violently, and can't keep it in his trembling grasp.

His sight's too blurred to make out the window anyway.

_"Okay Rob, I'm gonna decode the door. Just hang tight, 'kay?"_

Robin stumbles in the vague direction of the window, that same pitiful whining making itself known.

He's on the verge of smashing it open when a _beep_ informs him his room has been entered.

He bites his lip, trying to stay as silent as possible.

"Rob? What's wrong?"

Keep your eyes on the floor, Dick, keep your eyes on the floor.

Cyborg inches forward cautiously, the rest of the team trailing behind.

He reaches to touch Robin's shoulder...

and notices it shaking violently.

In an instant he is turning Robin around, and lifting his chin, inspecting for damage.

What he sees dumbfounds him, and the rest of the Titans behind him.

Robin is biting his lips so hard; he is on the verge of drawing blood. His cheeks are flushed, and his nose is a mess.

What really finishes the picture, though, are the twin sets of tears running down Robin's cheeks in time with his shaking body.

Robin looks really young.

What snaps Cyborg out of his trance is the muffled sob that rips its way from his leader's chest.

Without a second thought, Cyborg encloses the younger teen in a tight hug.

Robin gasps again, eyes widening behind his ever present mask, and stays as stiff as a plank in Cyborg's embrace.

Just when it is getting awkward, Starfire joins the two boys', being especially delicate as to not further endanger Robin's breathing.

BeastBoy jumps in a second later, morphing into a gorilla so that he can capture them all in his massive arms.

Raven stands outside the team for a second, before BeastBoy grabs at her cloak and tugs her gently into the circle.

* * *

She can feel the anguish and self-hatred pouring off Robin, but she can also feel the desperation with which he is trying not to cause a scene. She knows from experience that holding emotion in is never a good idea.

Raven gives his hastily constructed defences a gentle push, and they all come crashing down.

* * *

All the strength leaves Robin's body. He crumbles into Cyborg's chest, a distraught sob ripping from his small frame. More sobs bubble out of him, and before he knows in he is a hysterical mess of snot and tears.

A minute passes, and then another, with the team forlornly comforting their leader.

Finally, the sobs wracking Robin's body begin to slow. He hiccups, and then finally he can breathe again, long shuddering breaths.

"It's gonna be okay, Robin," Cyborg mumbles, "You're okay."

And for the first time, surrounded by his team, Dick believes him.

_It's gonna be okay._

* * *

_Should be doing homework. Lol. F*** economics.  
_


End file.
